The Demonicanna Prophecy
by DemiPriestess
Summary: ok this is my first fan fic hope u like it. Maria is a young teenager who has just found out that she is a witch, in 2 years she must merry a demon to save the world, catch up in school, go back to public school, and try to keep demons from coming and goi
1. Default Chapter

The Demonicanna Prophecy  
  
Chapter one  
  
What does one do when u just found out that before u were even born someone who didn't even know your parents decided u were going to marry the most dangerous demon, in the demon world and mortal world. Well that is where Maria was she had just found that she would be getting married to a demon in two years. She had just turned fourteen, she had become a witch, found out that the whole worlds future depended on whom she mated with or married. She found all of this out in the last three hours her parents were still sputtering in the kitchen, her sister was in her crying because nothing "exciting" happens to her, and Maria was just sitting at her desk reading everything she find on the computer about demons of any kind.  
  
She typed in on a search engine, demon prophecies. There was only three matches and they were all the same she clicked on one. When the site appeared it there was a picture of her and a man.a very hot man his hair was pristine white. His eyes were as golden as the purest golden fire. He was tall with broad shoulders and a chest to die for. She scrolled down and it said  
  
The Demonicanna Prophecy  
  
There once was a priestess, a very powerful priestess that had an premonition. About a girl, who would be faced with a choice. She would have to chose from a love for all time and to keep the worlds safe. Or to keep the worlds apart and to ignore her heart and marry a man who was not as he seemed to be. If she chose to marry for love then there would be a battle in between demons and humans but in the end, they would live in peace. If she decided to marry for safety and normalcy then both demons and humans would die slowly. the worlds would collided and meld without chance to except the future. But on each and every path, there will be sadness for the girl. But she must follow her heart and all will be fine...  
  
Maria looked up and saw the small green elfish creature. Sitting on the edge of her desk. Maria said what do you want don't you have someone else's life to destroy. The small creature stood up and bowed and said oh no my lady I am now to be your loyal servant until the end of my days.  
  
Just then there was an bold curdling scream that shock the whole house. Maria jumped up and said DEMONS are coming did you leave the portal open!!! The creature replied closed?? It has never been closed they must have just sensed your powers. Hurry run milady I will keep them off as long as I can. She looked down and said to him no I will stand and fight.  
  
This is my first fan fic please help I am not very good I know but please give any and all tips that u have 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Maria walked outside. And saw hundreds of demons waiting.waiting to kill her and her family.  
  
She stood tall with her back straight as a ramrod, with her honey brown hair blowing in the wind as though it was a battle flag. Her eyes held a promise that any demon that would try to harm her family would die.  
  
Maria walked of the porch and into the yard and looked at her parents behind her said Mom, Dad, Sam get in the house and stay there.  
  
Her Mom was about to say something but her Dad put his hand on her shoulder and said this is her path, her destiny, her choice we need to stand beside her in whatever she chooses.  
  
She walked up in front of the demons and said, If u think that u will win then you are very wrong, this is my family that you have threatened and for that you will die.  
  
The demons were laughing until she shot their boss. Maria's gun was still smoking when the closest demon attacked, she narrowly missed a sword swung to decapitate her. She jumped up and did a back flip. Grabbed her favorite stick that she took on walks with and the demons laughed and said is that your pathetic excuse for a weapon. She stood up straight, jumped into the air, and flew starght at the demon who had made a rude remark about her family. She sliced his arm off then his head as though it was the most normal thing in the world. She knew that she had to do this to keep her family safe. She did not even notice when she was hurt, all she could think was she had to keep her family alive. no matter what.  
  
She looked around after the battle and saw there was not even one demon still living. She turned around and walked up to the porch and did not even notice she was hurt, badly she should have died hours ago but she felt nothing, but the need to make sure her family was safe. She got up to the porch and collapsed, and barrier kept her family from helping they were about to give up all hope when. Beside Maria, a door of some kind appeared the door opened to show a man. The man was wearing traditional clothes of royalty. As soon as he stepped through the door, her barrier went down. He kneeled beside her and picked her up as though she would brake if touched. He stood up with her in his arms when her father said put my daughter down demon. She groaned and opened her eyes and looked around and said no Dad do not mess with him he will kill you. He will not hurt me, he is.I think my future mate.  
  
There was a silence for just a moment. But it was soon gone. A man and a woman appeared out of nowhere and said Arinna shall come with us she must train her new powers. She has a prophecy to fill. She has a job that she has to do. And you Lord Sesshomaru must go back to demon world. You have a small miko to protect. Arinna will come with you in a few years she is to young she is still a child let her grow up she shall be fine protect her from afar. She shall be fine. Sesshomaru spoke up and said can I a least have an hour to talk to her. She needs to understand what is happening, she just found out that she was a Priestess for the demons. The couple said very well but as soon as your time is up bring her to her parents and let them have some time with her. It will be a few weeks before she sees them again.  
  
He jumped up into the air and flew away with Arinna. He flew for a few miles until he found a safe spot to stop and heal her, claim her as his.. 


	3. Chapter Three

PLEASE review I don't care if it is flames or not  
  
Chapter Three  
  
He jumped up into the air and flew away with Arinna. He flew for a few miles until he found a safe spot to stop and heal her, claim her as his..  
  
Or so he thought...  
  
She woke up to this feeling of safety and warmth, she did not want to leave but she knew she must face the coldness of the world.  
  
She opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru's amethyst eyes looking back at her with true concern and caring (I know that is not his personality but this is fic) She blinked a couple of times to see if she was dreaming but still his eyes looked at her. She shut her eyes tight groaned as she felt the wound in her side, she kept trying to stay consis but it was just making the pain in her side worse. But in the end she just passed out again at least this time I have someone to catch me when I fall she thought.  
  
She heard someone calling her gently easing her out of sleep. She opened her eyes and this time she did not see Sesshomaru but her mother but she knew that he was near by. She sat up and noticed that her side where she was mortally wounded was healed as though nothing even happened. She looked at her mom with questioning eyes. Her mother said he brought you back here and you were healed he is talking to your dad about your future and from the looks of it you will be getting married when you turn sixteen. The oracles are inside your room packing the things you will need while you are there. And you have the president of four countries waiting to speak to you and the rest are planing on coming here to meet you.  
  
Arinna stood up and said WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She walked up to Sesshomaru and her Dad and said Dad it is not your business who or when I marry, and you Sesshomaru who says I am going to be your mate, or wife whatever. This is my life my choices so if it deals with me then it is my choice got it.there was a lot of head shacking. 


End file.
